The Twisted Way of the Death Note
by AshuriNya
Summary: Two sisters. One with a death note. Another with powers. What will they do when they're thrown into a world of make believe? Especially when someone who was supposed to be dead returned. Rated M just incase.
1. Preface

Preface

There once was a family, who had two daughters.

The oldest was eleven, the other was six.

The oldest was Aubrey, the other was Lleh.

Aubrey had long, straight, black hair that went all the way to the middle of her stomach. Her eyes the darkest purple when she was angry, and then the brightest blue when she was something else.

Lleh had long, wavy, black hair that went all the way to the middle of her stomach, just like her older sister. Except, she had red highlights. Her eyes were the darkest green.

They were all going out to eat for lunch at eleven thirty a.m.

That's when everything went wrong.

Little Lleh was sitting in the back next to Aubrey, they both were strapped up good and tight.

Their father was driving while their mother was in the passenger seat reading the book.

While he was driving, their father was making the two kids laugh with jokes anyway he could.

They didn't see the banged up red pick-up truck as it swerved around the corner.

It slammed right into their van. The paramedics thought all four of them had died, but then they found Aubrey barely breathing and Lleh in coma.

About two months later, the doctors walked into their rooms, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Two Years Later..._

"Aubrey?" The black haired thirteen year old quickly looked up to the doorway to spot her younger sister. Right in her hands, was her favorite black book.

Stated right on the front was: Death Note

"What is it?" Aubrey answered. Aubrey then saw the dead look on her little sister's face.

"He's back again."

"Who?" Aubrey put down her knife she was using to make dinner and walked over to Lleh.

"He's come to get us, he's come to kill us." Lleh was speaking in a hushed tone now. "It didn't work the first time, now he's come back to finish the job."

Once she finished that sentenced, Lleh fell to the ground.

"Lleh!" Aubrey shrieked, picking her sister up. She heard a loud bang coming from upstairs. She laid her sister down on the couch and slowly grabbed a steak knife from the kitchen.

She walked up the stairs, watching everywhere she could.

There was another bang. It was coming from Lleh's room.

She pushed on the door slightly, letting it swing to the side. She looked around the room.

There was no noise and she couldn't see anyone.

She saw something moving behind Lleh's closet. She swung the door opened quickly, the knife posed to strike.

Noone was there.

She sighed, thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her, she sat the knife down on her sister's bedside table, and turned around.

The last thing she saw were two, big, red eyes staring at her before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her eyes blinked open, all she saw was light. A bright, white light.

She didn't know where she was, but she knew she didn't want to be there.

Oh, and one thing.

Where was her older sister?

She sat up from a hard, cold bed. Her head was pounding.

What excatly happened before she blacked out?

She walked over to the metal door, looking through the small opening at the top, she had to stand on her tippy-toes just to peek through.

There were a bunch of men in suits, but instead of pants, they had black tights.

_What the fuck? _Lleh's eyes went wide. She got back down on her flat feet and sighed.

She walked back and sat down on the bed.

She couldn't help it.

"You guys are idiots!" She screeched. "Why are you guys wearing freakin' tights?" With that, her laughter came.

* * *

><p>"Shut up, kid." Aubrey looked up as she heard someone slam into a wall.<p>

More like someone slammed someone else into the wall.

She ran to the metal door, looking out the hole, the scene shocked her.

Her little sister was on the floor, blood coming out from her shoulder.

A tall, dark brown haired man next to her, his hand on his gun on his belt.

Aubrey banged on her door.

"Lleh!" Aubrey screeched.

The building started shaking.

Her door suddenly fell from its hinges as Lleh opened her eyes.

Instead of the dark green, they were bloody red.

Her shadow grew taller and wider as she stood up, it was like the Shinigami Aubrey had heard about years ago. Ryuk.

Lleh glared at all of the men standing around her, and when she spoke, it was in a hushed tone. But, it was loud and clear. And, it sounded menacing. "Leave. And never come back."

Aubrey blacked out once again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When she opened her eyes, Aubrey was home once again. She looked around, taking note her sister was on the floor, the Death Note right next to her.

Aubrey jumped from the couch, running over to Lleh.

"Lleh." Aubrey shook her shoulders. "Lleh!" Lleh didn't respond. Aubrey sighed, very worried now.

She turned to her sister's Death Note. She reached down slowly, trying not to touch it. She moved her hand quickly across it. The book opened, all the way to the page. Normally, after the pages that told the rules, the rest was blank.

But, the three pages after those, names were full.

**_James Scurto_**

**_Markas Livingsao_**

**_Victor Yrros_**

**_Jason Ygolopa_**

And so forth.

Aubrey was shocked.

Lleh never wanted to use that book. She promised she wouldn't.

But, she did. Aubrey didn't know what to do. She was speechless. She looked at her sister laying there.

She was so young. So fragile. So _inoccent_.

She picked Lleh up, leaving the Death Note on the floor, and carried her upstairs to her room.

She needed some help.

She needed someone who understood.

Someone who could help raise Lleh, who could help her raise herself.

Lleh mumbled something in her sleep.

"What?" Aubrey asked as she laid her little sister down on her bed.

"Auntie Kimmy." Lleh said after a few moments of silence.

Aubrey smiled. That's right.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aubrey ran straight home after school the next day.

She didn't even bother to talk to anyone.

She needed to get home.

Once she got home, she didn't start on her homework nor her chores.

She picked up the house phone and dialed the number.

It rang about four times before the sweet voice of her aunt answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Aunt Kim." Aubrey smiled.

"Aubrey!" She could heard the smile in her aunt's voice. "How are you and your sister doing? Are you two well? I haven't seen nor talked to you in five months!"

"We're fine, Aunt Kim." Aubrey sighed. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Patrick!" She heard her Aunt yell. "Get out of the cookie jar!" Patrick was Aunt Kim's only son, Aubrey and Lleh's only cousin. He was three years old since last Friday- September 18. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes. His father had died about three months before he was born.

Aunt Kim then turned back to the phone.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"I know you had bought this house for me and Lleh to keep our secret, and for us to have a bit of privacy, but, can you and Patrick come live with us?" Aubrey asked. She heard her Aunt start laughing.

"Well, Aubrey, there was something I wanted to tell you and Lleh."

"What?" Aubrey said suspiciously.

"I had bought that house next door to you two. Patrick and I should be moved in sometime next week." Aunt Kim said excitedly. Aubrey's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes." Aunt Kim laughed.

"I'm home!" Aubrey looked over towards the living room- where their front door was- as she heard her sister's voice.

"I got to go!" Aubrey said. "Lleh just got home and I gotta tell her the news!"

* * *

><p>Lleh paced back and forth in her dark room. Thinking.<p>

She couldn't stop thinking.

How could she tell her sister?

No. She couldn't. She had to keep it a secret.

Her sister would kill her if she had found out about it.

She opened her Death Note to the last page she had written on. She reread the names of those people she had killed yesterday, just to save her and her sister's lives.

She then looked at the page next to it.

**_Tracie Jones_**

She felt sick with herself. She had killed an innocent girl.

"She wasn't innocent."

Lleh turned around, recognizing the voice right away.

She turned, staring straight into the darkness. If you were normal, all you would see was the darkness of the room. But, if you were Lleh, inside that darkness, you would see a figure. Not tall, but not short. Medium. She couldn't make out his colors right not, since he was standing right in the dark by her desk where her computer was placed.

"This is all your fault!" She growled towards the figure. The figure chuckled.

"No. It was her own fault. She shouldn't of made fun of those kids." As he said that, her mind replayed the events.

_Walking up to the playground. Book in hand._

_Seeing a thirteen year picking on two little kids, a boy and a girl._

_Growing mad._

_"Write her." A voice echoed._

_She didn't want to kill that girl._

_Her eyes flamed as the girl pushed the girl to the ground and laughed as the boy went to help his sister._

_"Tracie Jones." The voice echoed again._

_Automatically, Lleh opened her book and started writing._

_Within minutes, Tracie Jones died from falling off the play set._

"You told me her name! You told me to kill her!" Lleh growled at the figure once again. The figure stepped out of the darkness into the light of the moon through the window, his skin was paler than a ghost- fully white. He had shaggy black hair that stood straight up. His clothes were all black.

He looked excatly like that Shinigami Ryuk, except, shorter. Plus, his name was Ryku.

Ryku smiled. "Still, it was her fault."

"I am going to kill you!" Lleh took step forward.

"Uh-ah." Ryku laughed. "You can't kill me, Shinigamis cannot die."

"Lleh!" They both looked towards the door. "What's going on up there?"

"Nothing! Just doing homework!" Lleh lied.

"Okay! Keep it down, please!" Her sister called back up.

Lleh sighed, looking back at Ryku.

"You know, I hate you_ so_ much." Lleh glared.

Ryku smiled once again, "I know."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been five days ever since Lleh killed that girl, and she's been distant and quiet. Her sister has been bugging her about it, wondering what was going on. She still doesn't know her sister is a murderer.

Aubrey is getting very worried and upset. She's even about to go to the last resort.

Using her powers.

No, she couldn't. She had to ignore that and let her aunt handle this. Her aunt can control her power more than Aubrey can. So, that's just what she did.

She called her aunt- well, more like went next door since her aunt and cousin moved in yesterday morning.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here?" Lleh asked, sitting down on the bed in Aunt Kim's room, pulling little Patrick ontop of her lap.<p>

"You've been quite distant lately, Lleh." Aunt Kim said. "What's going on?" Lleh looked at the ground, trying to advoid all eye contact. She glared over to the side as she heard laughter. "Please, Lleh, talk to me." Patrick quickly got off of Lleh's lap, running towards the giant window by the side where his toy firetruck was sitting on the couch hooked to the window- did I mention, they were on the second floor?

She looked back at her Aunt, and seeing her aunt's big, brown eyes, she couldn't help it.

"Aunt Kim, it's nothing that important." She lied quickly.

"Oh, really?" They both jumped up at the odd voice at the door. The door to the room was wide open, with a man there. He had short, black hair that covered his face a bit, but you could see his cold, blue eyes staring at both of them. He looked maybe 20 or 21. Behind him were many others in a black cloak.

"Bad men." They turned to see Patrick pointing at the men. When they turned back, the black haired man was smirking.

"Don't worry, I'm only here for this young girl." He held out his hand for Lleh. She blinked, her eyes growing wide.

"You'll have to pass me first." Aunt Kim growled. The man smirked.

Lleh blinked up at her aunt. "Aunt Kim, no!"

"Go, take Patrick and run." Aunt Kim whispered sharply at her. "Aubrey will find you, I'm sure of it." Lleh took one step back.

Aunt Kim growled frociously.

And with one last, "Go," a light surrounded Lleh's aunt.

Once it was gone, instead of the twenty-four year old girl, stood a large snowy white wolf with eyes filled with liquid green. She growled at the men.

"Well, I guess we have found the Guardian of the Saviors." The man's smirk got wider. "Get her."

Some men went after the wolf, the others went around her towards Lleh.

Lleh shrieked and ran towards the window, picking up Patrick- his toy in his hands.

She looked around, trying to find away out. The hooded figures got closer, there was only one way.

She turned around and jumped out the window.

The glass broke in a million tiny pieces. She felt the cuts as glass slit her. She landed on her feet, she help Patrick's head close to her chest. She stood up straight and ran.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Lleh? Where we going, Lleh?" Patrick asked, laying his head closer on her chest.

She didn't look down as she spoke, "I'm not sure. Just, far away as possible without getting lost." The last bit made Patrick giggle.

"Lleh? But what about Audrey, Lleh?" He then asked.

"Right now, the thing that matters most is hiding." She answered. She peeked behind her back at the shadow following them. She sighed, knowing he would go wherever she goes.

And she hated that.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since she had dropped Lleh off at her aunt's house, so, she decided to check on them.<p>

As soon as she stepped one foot in the house, she knew something was off.

It was too quiet.

And that smell. Was that...blood?

She growled slightly, taking off up the steps into Aunt Kim's bedroom. The room was a mess, and she noticed a big red stain by the bed. She ran over, getting down and sniffing it. She growled louder and longer this time.

She stood up on both feet, only to go back on all fours with a bright light surrounding her.

Her eyes glowed red for a moment as her whole body was cloaked in light.

As the light slowly disappeared, she kept growling.

Instead of the young thirteen year old, stood again, a young wolf. It was slightly smaller than the white one, like a teenaged wolf. Her coat was of shining black and her eyes glowing gold.

She sniffed the bed, smelling the familiar scent of her sister. She followed the scent, and stood in a daze as it mixed with someone else. After a few moments, she realized it was Patrick's scent. That's when she noticed the window was broken, and there was blood on it.

Her sister's blood.

* * *

><p>She doesn't know what she had gotten into.<p>

She doesn't even know where she heading.

She just knew she had to get as far away as possible before anyone catches her.

She ran and ran, ignoring how all the cuts all over her stung and bled.

She was just glad Patrick was alrigh.

Lleh had finally made it to the city.

There was a whole mess of people.

She got fed up.

"jeoli bikyeo!" (move out of the way) She yelled in Korean.

"Håll käften, grabben, eller jag dödar dig just nu. Speciellt eftersom vi ska döda dig ändå." (Shut up, kid, or I'll kill you right now. Especially since we're gonna kill you anyway.) Someone said in Swedish behind her.

She spun around quickly to stare at a man with shaggy brown hair and ice blue eyes.

She pulled Patrick closer to her and stepped back. The man smirked.

"Don't even try running." The man said. Lleh didn't listen, she pulled Patrick closer to her and took off running.

She didn't look back.

"Lleh, he's following us." Patrick cried.

Her eyes glowed red as she snarled.


	8. Chapter 7

(okay, i know this story isn't really based mainly on Death Note and this chapter shows more how off base it is, this is really just a story me and my friend came up with and it started just out with the Death Note but we added more make-believe things to make the way the story goes better. i also know this story isn't that all well, so i don't know if i'm going to continue it on here. so, please, to those who do read this, send me a review if you want me to continue. if i don't get at least one review to know at least someone likes it a bit, im not continuing it nor putting it up for someone else to take.)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Aubrey stayed as her wolf form as she ran through the woods to the cottage in the open field.

It was a small cottage. With three windows and a small white door. Ouside had tan walls, while inside had light green walls. It had three beds and a small kitchen.

She saw the door was cracked open, so she pushed slightly with her black muzzle and stepped slowly in, she smelled a wonderful smell. Someone was baking cookies.

"Ahh!" She heard someone gasp. She flung her head towards the doorway to the kitchen to see a young girl.

She looked about thirteen or fourteen with long black hair and piercing red eyes.

"Aubrey?" The girl asked. "Is that you?"

A light surrounded Wolf Aubrey to reveal Aubrey the Human.

The girl's eyes widened as she noticed tears in Aubrey's eyes.

"Oh, Aubrey! What's wrong?"

"Amber, she's gone." Amber pulled Aubrey into a hug as the tears started to pour.

"Amber, what's-" A boy walked into the room and froze as he spotted Aubrey. He was a bit taller than both of the girls with short, shaggy black hair and green colored in his bangs and bright green eyes. "Aubrey?"

"Hey! I'm back!" A high-pitched voice sang as another girl came hopping in. She had long blonde hair with the brightest blue eyes. She stared wide-eyed at Aubrey. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, sweety." Amber said to Aubrey in a soft voice. "We'll find her."<p>

"Who knows where she is?" Aubrey screeched. "The person who does is missing!"

"And we'll find your Aunt too, don't worry." Zacke said as he held Aubrey in his lap. María sat in next to Amber on the couch, tears in her eyes like everyone else.

"Please, you gotta help us." Aubrey begged.

"What can we do?" María asked.

"Well, you guys can help me with your powers." Everyone sat wide-eyed staring at Aubrey. "I'm done with keeping my powers locked up."

She climbed off of Zacke's lap. "Amber, you're a _vampire_ for God's sake!" Amber looked at the floor smiling slightly. Aubrey then turned back towards Zacke. "And you're a _werewolf_!" She then lastly turned to María. "I know we still don't know excatly what you are," María giggled, "but the way you can change things into something else is very helpful!"

The three teenagers looked at each other then back at Aubrey.

"We're in."

* * *

><p>(remember to review)<p> 


End file.
